A Storm Can Only Destroy,Not Quiet Down
by Kazuya Sensui
Summary: This is my story of Storm, An OC


**Hello everybody, it's Kazuya Sensui and welcome to my first story of Final Fantasy 7. Now this is a completely original story, Sephiroth,Cloud,Tifa,Aerate and all the other characters do not appear in this at all,they will be mentioned though as SOLDIER is a part of this. This takes place 4 years after Advent Children. so Cloud might make a small appearance but not too big of an appearance.**

**So without further ado, I bring to you**

**Chapter 1: Gale Kuriyama**

''I hope for that city's sake that I am on right track,because if not it can kiss itself and it's people goodbye'' I think for myself as I am walking towards a town called New Midgar. ''Pfft,New Midgar. Some psychotic freak blew it all away 12 years ago,what a joke, Cloud Strife out of all people was there, and he probably just stood there with that blank look on his face cutting his wrists watching it all go away'' I think for myself.

I am walking closer and closer towards the city as I clench my fist. ''SOLDIER. What a load of shit, your held at the bottom of the ladder for 3 fucking years and for what? I killing a bunch of your own team mates''

I walk towards the Midgar gates as I am standing in front of the entrance to Sector 4 as the door Sector 4 open and a black limo is waiting in front for me. Two people in black suits and shades opens the doors on each side of the door furthest back of the limo,one has black hair and has a ring in his ear,he is the one right in front of me and the other one on the other side is a guy with a goatee and black hair as he has a cut in his eyebrow.

I walk towards the wiseass with the ear ring. And look at him pissed like I always do as I run my hand through my hair covering only the top of my ear as it is one's regular short boy hair. I look at him with my brown eyes as I smirk. He looks at me with a serious look as if he was a robot.

''Greetings 3rd Class SOLDIER Stor...'' He is about to complete his sentence as he is on the ground spitting out two off his teeths.

''My fist is very friendly today, you might want to watch who your talking to dumbass, this motherfucker is about to be promoted to 1st Class SOLDIER, so you might want to kneel to me now and beg for mercy. Depending on my mood,I might spare your life. I will spare you

He gets up on his knee's and hands as he gets a good kick to the temple. As he is not moving. He is just laying there and his partner over there with the goate is watching this with a stupid look on his face.

''You want a hug bitch?'' I ask him ''Don't worry'' I take the earring from the guy and look at it closely. ''Dang,this is real diamond'' I think for myself as I look at him ''Piece of shit'' I calmly insult the uncontious man as I spit on his uncontious body. The other guard enter the limo sitting down closing the door.

I enter the limo as I close the door as I sit down and look at my blue baggy pants with my brown leather boots as I tighten my two black belts and I lean my head back relaxing as my Look at my eye reflexion in my steel shoulder plates as they are over my blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater with a leather belt on my lower stomach part with the SOLDIER logo on it, it also has leader straps from the leather belt over shoulders right between the shoulder plates and my neck. This is a 3rd class SOLDIER uniform.

Soon the limo starts driving.

I look at the guy as I smile innocently. ''Hey,want to play a game?'' I ask him.

''S-sur-e'' He answers me stuttering nervously.

''Great'' I tell him. I draw a deck of cards from my pocket as I am not wearing any gloves. I shuffle the deck.

''Let's play; President Election'' I tell him as I put the cards on a table which is between his sofa and mine ''Both of us draws a card after the president, that will be you first, gives me a do or dear. the one who draws the lowest card has to be the one to do the dare. But you do have the option not to perform the dare'' I tell him smile.

''Sounds simple enough'' He tells me calming down a bit ''And we keep daring each other til the deck is empty and the one who has performed the most dares win''

I nod as I smile. ''It is a long way til we get to the Shinra building,so let's just get a little helping hand'' I tell him as I pull a small bottle of my own mixed alcohol a lighter, a cigarette and perfume.

Soon after a long while I exit the limo and stand up holding onto the sword on my back which is one's regular 3rd Class sword. the blade is about 6inches more than half my body height. I smile as I look over my soldier. ''I got a sick burn on you with that last one didn't I?'' I talk to a burned body sitting in the car. Luckily that part of the limo is sound proof,probably for the business men to have private conversations.

I am confronted by a guy with ridiculous spiky orange hair with something looking like diving glasses on his head swell as a black suit with opened jacket and a white half opened shirt.

''So you must be the big fish. Storm huh?'' He walks to me and looks at me but not too close ''You look like a tough guy but my stomach is telling me something else'' He tells me ''That I'm hungry probably''

''If you don't stop acting like your brain dead I might help you with your problem,feeding you with your own arm or something'' I answer him cocky.

''Oh a wise-guy huh?'' he answers me as he seems to have a iron pole or something in his hand ''Looks like I have to teach you a le...''

''Reno!'' a black bald guy shouts. he is in shades as he walks to the scene, he has a little goatee,he is dressed more formally with a black tie and his suit jacket buttoned. ''You don't pick fights with the guests''

''He started it!'' He shouts at the black guy and the black man slowly shakes his head as he probably tells him not to provoke me. I walk to the black man and he follows me into a big building it seems as the orange guy called Reno comes with us as we walk into the building and get into the elevator.

''So kid, I heard you are a 19 year old SOLDIER, that is impressive'' he tells me '' I have heard stories about you, how you kill your own teammates and how it amu...''

Suddenly the black guy smacks him in the back of the head. ''Hey Rude! what you doin?'' He shouts at the black guy.

''Shut up. This is a promotion meeting between him and President Shinra. I don't think he feels comftable talking about his fighting style'' Reno just looks irritated at Rude as he is quiet. Soon we are at a floor called floor 66. I enter the room as a guy is sitting at a desk with pink hair and white suit with a west and no tie. Reno and Rude disappear in the elevator it seems as I approach President Rufus Shinra.

''Storm Sakagami. What a plessure to meet you'' He tells me as he approaches me for a handshake as he looks serious.

''Watch it Boss,I don't know where the hell you've had that hand'' I tell him.

''As bright as always Sakagami'' He tells me.

''How the hell would you know? Your sitting on your ass letting not knowing what kind of people you let in your stupid military force'' I tell him rudely with a cocky tone ''It is a reason you brought me here Rufus, cut to the chase. I am not here to play games so you have 2 seconds, if I hear another word out of your mouth that doesn't interest me one bit,your white painted office might look better in red''

''That is what I wanted to tell you,you constantly keep killing your team mates. Why?'' He tells me as he raises his voice at me ''You are killing valuable men!''

''I have told my upperclassmen several times. But they don't listen to what I have to say; ''I do not need any stupid second,third or fourth wheel'' I tell him as I raise my voice. But just because I am not 1st or 2nd Class I am not trusted with enough responsibility''

It is a silence as President Shinra gets a solid punch to his face as he looks at me angrily.

''You better watch it Sakagami,you might end up unintentionally painting my floor red'' He tells me threatening as he has grabbed onto my shirt as he let's go.

''Even though you have failed to be a team man'' He walks to his desk ''You have never failed SOLDIER once. 216 missions 216 success. But 421 3rd Class SOLDIERS dead'' He tells me seriously and strictly. He walks to the front of his desk where his chair is and pulls out a drawer with a 1st Class SOLDIER uniform. ''Is this what you want?''

''What else is there to want? I certainly am not looking at your stupid ass'' I tell him cockily and rudely.

''Then in that case...'' He walks towards me.

He stands before me ''You have to wait'' He tells me as I grab him and I jump onto the wall and draw my sword as I hold it onto his throat as several guards comes busting in the door pointing their guns at me as I look at the president pissed.

''What the fuck is? Does this look like a fucking game to you Rufus?'' I look at him pissed.

His head approaches my ear as he starts to whisper ''4 years ago after Sepiroth was defeated again,a law was established, every four years a new president will take over Shinra''

''Why the hell should this concern me?'' I whisper in his ear angrily.

''Because,if I lose this campaign, I have no doubt that Shinra will go back to it's no good ways 6 years ago,my opponent has already gotten over with a lot of people as he has gotten tons of votes'' He whispers as I can hear the footsteps of the guards approaching me.

''What does this have to do with me?'' I ask him angrily as all of the things he just said didn't concern me one bit.

''Because my opponent for the election next week. Is...'' He whisper in my ear as he pauses a bit ''Gale Kuriyama''

My eyes widen

**_Flashback _**

_''Come on! Stick it on and entertain me,or else she is dead!''_

_''Wow,look at you go''_

_''Well,that amused me,now how is this?'' He tells me as a gunshot is heard and a scream is heard too before everything quiets down._

_''You hungry?'' He tells me with a smirk on his face._

_''You call me heartless?'' He looks at me angrily ''Then you have no idea what it means'' _

_I scream out louder than I ever have._

_**Flashback Ends**_

I put my hand around his throat and starts choking him. ''What the fuck did you say his name was?'' I can feel my rage and anger take over as I punch him right in the solar plexus as he can't breath.

''Rufus,if you are fucking with me now I swear to god,this office will be your grave!'' I choke him,the guards seem to be intimidated as they don't step any closer.

''I-it is t-true'' He tells me struggling to talk

''If you ever dream to become 1st Class SOLDIER, you will have to kill him'' He whispers as I couldn't believe the guy who wanted the best for the world now for me to kill his opponent in the election. ''If he is dead before next week,you are promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class, and you will never have the need of a partner ever again,unless you desire it''

I punch him in the gut hard as he gasps for air.

''I would usually done it for my reward'' I whisper in his ear ''But with Gale,you do know it is personal'' I suddenly turn around putting Rufus in front of me using him as a human shield as I run towards the guards.

I throw Rufus at the guards as I jump and land on one of the guards skull as I stab the closest one in his gut as I rapidly turn him around and use him like a human shield as I run towards the next guard and spear him making a shish kebab as I kick one of them off my sword sending the person into another guard with a gun as he fires recklessly at the body as I cut the remaining guard from his gut upwards and I stab a fifth guard in the gut and run at the last one hitting their skulls together so hard their skulls break and both die.

I walk towards Rufus who is gasping for air on the ground and stomp him right in his testacles. as he screams holding into my foot in agony.

''Next time,you don't ever. Send your guards on me'' I threaten him as I lift my bloody sword and stab him right in the gut.

He has wide eyes as alarm are set off ''I quit,you piece of shit'' I tell him as I take my sword out and grab him as I run towards the glass window next to the elevator and jump right through it as I hold Rufus under me as he screams in pain and fear of dying.

''Heh'' I chuckle as I throw him into a glass window of the building making sure he doesn't die from the fall.

I land on my feet making cracks on the ground as I run towards a wall covering the Shinra building as I jump over the 20 meter long wall after climbing some of it.

I start to walk as I am on the street.

''Atleast I got this'' I think for myself as I pull out the 1st Class SOLDIER uniform from under my shirt,it is the same uniform as mine but this one is colored black.

I put it back under my shirt as I see a car on the street right under a light pole. I step over to it as I take out a key from my pocket and just opens the door normally with it. I enter the car and I close the door. I then proceed to start the car driving out of Sector 0.

After 2 hours of driving like an idiot on purpose I am finding myself in Sector 4. I exit my car as I walk out of my car in 1st Class SOLDIER uniform as I walk towards a bar as I bump into someone.

''Hey,I'm s...'' They guy doesn't get to finish his sentence as I give him a hard right to the face sending him into the ground. as people around starts to watch. ''Grr!'' He grunts in agony.

I sit ontop of his torso as I proceed to punch him in the face over and over again ''Never EVER bump into me again,you got it you little piece of crap!'' I shout at him as people start to run away scared as the police probably would have been here by now if it wasn't for the mess in the Shinra building.

I punch him harder and harder in the face as he has wide eyes and his eyes are black as his hair is quite spiky upwards but some hair still covers his face as it is reaching over half his ear and black as well as it is his skin is white unlike me who has a bit of a tan. He is now bleeding bleeding from his mouth as he is not moving anymore as I have some of his blood on my fist. I stand up and notice he has a 1st Class SOLDIER uniform.

''Prick!'' I shout as I spit in his face. ''1st Class my ass,you got a beating like you were a bitch'' I turn around and head into a bar. I walk to the counter and see and old man without any hair and a big mustache as I sit down at the counter.

''Give me OJ with ice'' I tell him angrily.

''Fine,fine'' he tells me defensively '' Geesh,someone are moody'' he mumbles. I look at the tv at the news as it shows Rufus Shinra taken to the hospital

''There has been an attack on Shinra Inc just one hour ago, President Rufus Shinra was attacked and threatened for his life by former SOLDIER member Storm Sakagami,anyone who brings this insane madman to justice will be rewarded by 100 million gil'' The tv reporter says as a picture of me appear on the tv.

I quickly turn around as I hear choppers from the outside. ''Hmm?'' I think for myself ''Well,I guess I can slaughter these goons first''

I raise my sword and go into a reckless rampage killing the 9 men in there and the guy behind the counter aswell as 3rd Class SOLDIERS rush into the bar as I am right above the door as I jump down quickly and run out as I am surrounded by SOLDIER cars as I run and jump ontop of one of them as they start to fire bullets at me. as I run managing to dodge the bullets. Soon the chopters start to shoot at me as I run up a wall and take a big jump as I head towards a chopper and draw my sword as I cut the propeller. as the chopter crashes into another one creating and explosion.

Suddenly I feel pain in my arm as I was shot in mid air as I just took a chance by attacking those chopters.

I feel myself hit the ground but suddenly I am sitting on a motorbike with a guy in front of me.

''That was not a very smart move'' the guy tells me

''Get me the hell off of this thing right now!'' I tell him. This guy is from SOLDIER. I grab my sword and stab it right through his gut as he gasps and he turns around looking at me,it is the guy I beat the hell out of. Suddenly we crash into a warehouse as he was about to swing into another road.

The bike stops as it trips sending us into the wall as I stand up and pull my sword out.

''I am not going to jail you piece of shit!'' I shout at him '' Now die!''

''I wasn't going to do that..grr'' He grunts in pain.

''You probably were gonna kill me and claim the bounty on my head huh!'' I shout at him and raise my sword and my blade is pushed by full power towards him.

''I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU!'' He shouts at me as the blade hits right next to his ribs as he was not harmed.

''Why should I believe you?'' I shout at him ''You corporate piece of SHIT!'' I shout at him and stomps on his wound hard as he screams in agony.

''B-beca...'' He can't complete his sentence as he is uncontious, I just take a little time as I stare at him as he didn't lie,I could tell by the look in his eyes.

I step at the door of the empty warehouse as I open the door slightly for my eyes to the tv as I see a guy with blue eyes and has brown hairs with two ''antenna'' hairs sticking out of his head as his hair goes down his neck and his brown hair covers his ears as he has white skin but with a slighter lighter than than mine as he is sharing a split screen with Rufus Shinra. I just stare at him.

''Gale...''

**Chapter 1: Gale Kuriyama**

Please Review, if you want me to continue writing. this chapter was not really interesting as it is just the introduction. This will sort of be a ''RPG'' kind of thing,where we are introduced to a bunch of characters that will help Storm save the world. The next chapter will be way better than this, I promise.

Please Review and give me feedback.


End file.
